Our Innoncent Kiss
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: Daniel muda sedang bermain di Taman saat musim gugur dimana ia bertemu dengan Tom, REAL LIFE INSERT CHARACTER /BAD SUMMARIES/ err... Alur kecepetan dan mungkin Fluff yang gagal... Enjoy for intertainment


**Our Innoncent Kiss**

**.**

**Litte Yagami Osanowa**

**Presented Cast**

**Tom Felton/Draco Malfoy**

**Daniel Radcliffe/Harry Potter**

**.**

**Real Life Character, AU Setting, Non-Magic, maybe DrarRy or Just Friendship.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or THE ACTOR WHO PLAY THE ROLE IN THE MOVIE.**

**.**

**Author Note: He—eh, maaf untuk para Readers pembaca Fic Harry Potter Discovered FanFiction pairing karena sudah lama banget ngak pernah updet, dan Author seperti saya, inspirasinya susah jalan *ketiban batu* er, bikin Fic Baru di fandom HPI ini kayaknya Litte juga make ide gila lagi deh *mundung* yah, walaupun idenya gila tapi semoga para readers sekalian juga menikmati~**

* * *

Bulan Agustus, dimana daun-daun di pepohonan berubah warna kemudian berguguran karena tertiup oleh hembusan angin dingin, Musim Gugur akan segera berakhir sebentar lagi. Suhu disekitar mulai menjadi dingin, Tapi tentu dinginnya temperature saat ini tidak menghentikan niat seorang bocah laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur 4 tahun bermain dengan lincahnya di Taman bermain.

"Daniel~ Jangan berlarian terlalu jauh…" ucap Ibunya yang kini sedang duduk di bangku taman membaca sebuah buku

"Ya—M'um…" sahut sang bocah dengan semangatnya masih berlarian mengenakan jaket tebal juga topi rajutan yang hangat di kepalanya, mata Emeraldnya bersinar begitu cerah menghampiri tumpukan daun terdekat.

Layaknya anak kecil seusianya, Daniel memang lincah—selalu berlarian kesana kemari dan memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar akan suatu hal, Ia langsung meloncat menyelam kedalam tumpukan daun berwarna merah kekuningan itu. Daniel merentangkan tubuhnya layaknya ia sedang berada diatas salju berniat untuk membuat beberapa malaikat salju diatas permukaan daun itu.

Daniel menatap langit yang kini dipenuhi oleh awan-awan putih yang sangat tebal dan juga hampir menyerupai beberapa bentuk yang sangat lucu di matanya, Ia mengangkat tangan kecilnya dan mulai menunjuk satu per satu awan tersebut

"… Itu… Gajah…" ucapnya sambil menunjuk awan yang menyerupai bentuk gajah dengan belalai yang panjang, Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian tertawa pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke awan-awan yang lain

Kali ini tangannya menunjuk ke arah gumpalan awan yang nampak terlihat seperti seorang wanita berambut pendek, Daniel tersenyum lebar kemudian dengan semangat menggumam "Pasti itu awan M'um… M'um bisa terbang ke langit~" Daniel kecil begitu antusias dengan permainannya menebak-nebak bentuk awan yang ada diatas langit sana.

Sebuah langkah kecil kemudian menghampiri sosok Daniel yang masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya menebak bentuk-bentuk awan, Daniel tidak menyadari apa-apa saat sesuatu kini tengah berada di sampingnya, berbaring bersamanya diatas tumpukan daun-daun yang berguguran. Mata Platina yang observatif itu tengah memperhatikan sosok mungil manis yang ada di sampingnya dengan senyuman tipis kini menghiasi wajahnya.

"Huumm…" gumam Daniel sambil merengut menunjuk bentuk awan yang kini tengah berdekatan satu sama lain, sepertinya ia tidak tahu apa nama bentuk awan tersebut—sejauh ini ia hanya bisa menebak dengan nama Hewan, Benda-Benda, dan yang lainnya yang pernah ia lihat, Tapi ini? Bentuk apa ya?

"…Kalau itu orang yang sedang berciuman…" ucap sebuah suara dengan tangan menunjuk awan yang sama

"Oh—Olang belciuman yach…" ucap Daniel sambil ber'oh' ria sambil memandangi bentuk awan itu sekali lagi sebelum menambahkan "Belciuman itu apa?" mata Emeraldnya kini terbelalak tidak mengetahui apapun tentang 'belciuman' kemudian menatap sosok yang ada disampingnya

"Kau tidak tahu berciuman?" tanya anak laki-laki yang sepertinya berumur sedikit lebih tua dari Daniel memiliki rambut pirang yang tertata rapi, mata Platina yang jernih mengenakan jaket hitam dan scarf berwarna hijau di lehernya.

Daniel menggeleng tidak tahu sebelum kemudian menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan bingung "Kamu… Siapa?"

Anak laki-laki itu langsung beranjak duduk begitu juga dengan Daniel yang duduk di hadapannya memandangnya dengan mata Emerald yang besar berkilauan itu, Platina-nya langsung melembut melihat sinar ayng keluar dari mata wajah mungil di depannya.

"Aku Tom—Tom Felton…" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri "Namamu sendiri siapa…"

"Daniel… Namaku Daniel…" jawabnya

"Oh—Daniel, Nama yang manis…" jawabnya sambil mengelus pipi Daniel yang tembem itu mendapat wajah cemberut dari Daniel

"Tidak manis! Daniel tampan—bukan manis!" protesnya mengembungkan pipinya sebal

Tom hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya, mana mungkin dia tampan kalau muka dan perilakunya saja seperti itu? Semua orang pasti akan mengatakan ia seimut boneka di toko-toko mainan…

"Jadi—Kau mau tahu apa itu berciuman?" tanya Tom pada Daniel yang menganggu antusias mendengarnya "Yakin?..." tanyanya lagi yang hanya dijawab dengan tatapan memelas ditambah dengan anggukan dari Daniel

Tom hanya tersenyum sebelum kemudian mengangkat tangannya, "Kalau begitu sini, kau harus duduk disamping sini…" ucapnya sambil menunjukan tempat disampingnya

Daniel langsung menurut sebelum kemudian beranjak berdiri dan duduk disamping Tom "Lalu apa lagi? Ini yang namanya belciuman yah?" tanya Daniel antusias

Tom tertawa pelan sambil menggeleng "Bukan… Ini baru yang namanya ciuman…" ucapnya sambil mndekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Daniel dan perlahan mengecup bibirnya, Daniel hanya terdiam menatap Tom dengan heran sebelum kemudian…

"Rasanya manis…" komentar Daniel sambil tersenyum "Belciuman itu rasanya manis ya, Tom?" tanya Daniel

"Humm…" gumam Tom sambil mengerutkan alis, bukan ciumannya yang terasa manis, tapi justru bibir mungil itu yang rasanya semanis permen baginya dan ia ingin melakukannya lagi…

"Mau coba lagi donk…" ucap Daniel sambil memeluk Tom tiba-tiba membuat Tom kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga keduanya jatuh kembali diatas tumpukan daun.

Dan dengan senang hati Tom melakukan apa yang dipinta oleh Daniel—

* * *

**Author:** Err… Apakah ini karya yang gagal? *mikir* Err… Apa penggunaan RL-Chracter illegal yah? *mikir* AMPUNI LITTE! *sujud* tapi berharap juga sih jadi nyata *lho* sumpah ini Fic langsung terinspirasi saat Litte sang Author jalan-jalan dan ketemu dua anak cowok yg lagi main-mainan jadi pengantin gitu *ngeliatin dengan antusias* dan jadilah~ err… Ampuni Litte kalau ada yang salah dan kritik juga akan diterima… *bow*


End file.
